


The Shell

by DarkGreenOtaku (Darkgreenfangirl)



Category: Free!
Genre: A little ooc sorry, Boys Kissing, M/M, My first MakoHaru fic so be gentle, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgreenfangirl/pseuds/DarkGreenOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru had only been eight years old when he realized that he was in love with his best friend. Even now, years later, he still remembered the very moment that the realization came to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shell

Haru had only been eight years old when he realized that he was in love with his best friend. Even now, years later, he still remembered the very moment that the realization came to him.

He and Makoto had been walking down the beach shore line, the blue waves of the ocean crashing up against the shore's rocks. The wind howling and pushing up the ends of the two young boy's shirts. They had come to the beach for one reason only; so Haru could stick his feet into the ocean. Haru still remembers with great distaste the week up to this event. The weather had been cold and stormy. Not at all fit for swimming, so poor Haru had to deal with getting his daily dose of water from the tub, and not the ocean or an outdoor pool. The day he had gone with Makoto to the beach, the weather man had said earlier that day that the skies would finally clear, thus the sun would finally come out and warm up the weather. Thus allowing Haru to swim once more outdoors.

It had quickly become apparent that the weather man had been wrong, and the skies were still a dark grey by the time Haru and Makoto made it to the beach. Haru, had been angry, though you couldn't have known by looking at the young boy's face. As for usual Haru wore his stoic calm face, but Makoto (his closest friend, who also had the ability to somehow read Haru's mind), was able to see through it.

"I'm sorry that the weather hasn't been nicer Haru-chan, I know how much you wanted to swim in the ocean."

Haru said nothing at first, continuing to stare longingly out at the ocean. Before turning to face his friend, "I told you to drop the chan, Makoto."

Makoto laughed, and Haru remembered fondly how even back then how Makoto's laugh lit up his entire face.

Makoto stopped laughing, and looked out at the ocean as well. Suddenly his eyes widened, as he saw then out of the corner of his eye something shinny in the sand.

"Haru, stay right here, I'll be right back!" Makoto said, running off down the sand, avoiding the waves as he went. Haru watched him go, raising only a eyebrow in question of what his friend was up to.

The wind had begun to pick up speed, and the waves of the ocean grew even bigger in size. Noticing this, Makoto quickly picked up the shiny object and ran back to his friend's side. Taking Haru's hand, Makoto smiled and said, "Let's go home."

So the two boys left the beach behind them, hand in hand. It was when they had gotten to Haru's home, that Makoto suddenly stopped. Makoto did a small little turn, forcing Haru to turn as well. Soon the two little boys were standing in front of each other, and it was then that Haru noticed the strange object in his friend's other hand.

"What is that?" Haru asked, using his free left hand to poke at the object in Makoto's hand. Makoto laughed, his green eyes dancing, as he lifted his hand and placed the object in his friend's left hand.

"This is a gift for you." Makoto said, the smile growing on his face, as he watched his friend's eyes light up when he saw what the object was.

The object was a blue shell, the same blue colour as the water that Haru loved so much. The shell was small, and fit perfectly in the small boy's hand. And whenever Haru moved his hand even an inch, the shell would shine with a bright blue light.

"I saw this shell and I thought of you." Makoto started to explain, "I know you really want to swim in the ocean, but the weather has been bad. So I thought you could have this, so even though you could not have the ocean you could have a part of it!"

Makoto grinned then, closing his eyes, looking quite pleased with himself. If his eyes had been open, he would have witnessed the moment of Haru's realization.

As Haru stood there, holding the blue shell in his hand, he was hit with the realization that Makoto was always there for him, that Makoto always went out of his way to make Haru happy. Haru stared at the other boy, his blue eyes dancing, and heart racing. Makoto had given him a piece of the ocean. Makoto who stood there before him now, smiling like a dork, was the most beautiful thing Haru had ever seen.

It was that one moment of giving that opened Haru's eyes to his feeling that always been there. He was in love with Makoto, had always loved Makoto. He wanted, most in the world, to stay by Makoto's side.

Makoto unaware of the things going on in the mind of his friend opened his eyes, to see Haru staring down at the shell with a strange look on his face.

"What is it Haru? Is something wrong?" Makoto asked, worryingly stepping foreword, "Do you not like it?"

Haru shook his head, 'No, no I love it." He pressed the hand holding the shell to his heart, "Thank you Makoto."

"Your welcome, Haru-chan!"

"I told you to drop the chan."

Haru, now a young teenager, snapped back to the present. He was once more at the beach, though this time the day was bright and sunny. Perfect weather for swimming, but for once Haru had no plans to jump into the ocean. He had come to the ocean for a single purpose, to find a shell for Makoto.

For you see, Haru planned to finally confess his love to his friend. For years he had kept silence about his feelings. For Haru, even at a young age, wanted his confession to be perfect, because Makoto deserved nothing less than a perfect confession. So Haru had thought long and hard over the years, as his love grew stronger, how he would confess his love to his dearest friend. He knew that he would need a shell, just like the one that Makoto had given to him. He also had wanted to wait until he grew older, for it was only as a adult or young adult as the case may be that he would have the resources to take care of Makoto. Now that he was in his last years of high school, Haru saw that now was the time to confess.

Now if only he could find a shell.

"You think finding a shell on a beach wouldn't be so hard..." Haru whispered to himself, ad he walked around and around the beach. Keeping a sharp eye out for a shell.

He needed that shell, his confession would not be perfect without a shell. For a shell represented the moment he fell in love! Haru was not much of a romantic, but he knew that the moment would fell in love was a important moment. But so far, his search had come up empty, no where could Haru see a shell. Frustrated, Haru kicked at the sand, sending a wave of it sailing into the air.

With a flop, Haru sat down. Staring out at the ocean, his mind full of images of his love.

With a sigh, Haru got up once more, and removed his shirt. What he needed was a swim to clear his head, and then he would return to looking for a shell.

Haru jumped into the water, allowing it to cradle him in its grip. He lay back, allowing the ocean's waves to push him along. He allowed his mind to drift.

He saw then, in his mind's eye, a future with Makoto. Swimming with Makoto, walking up to his beautiful face in the morning and even eating with Makoto ever morning at his dinner table.

The images grew in number, and Haru could not fight the smile that grew on his face. Images of him and Makoto kissing, hugging, playing video games, and just relaxing in each other's company filled his mind.

It was then that he heard a voice, a very familiar voice calling his name from the shore.

"Haru-chan!" cried Makoto, waving his arm, his always present smile on his face,

Haru quickly turned against the waves, and began to swim back to shore. It did not tak ehbim long, only a few minutes before he was at the shore line.

Standing up, Haru shook his hair a few times, and went up to Makoto to greet him. It was then out of the corner of his eye, that he saw something shining in the sand.

Makoto went to open his mouth, when Haru suddenly walked away from him and dropped to his knees in the sand.

"Haru, what are you doing?' Makoto asked, going over to his friend's side.

Haru did not answer for a moment, for he was staring in awe of the shell he had found in the sand.

The shell was a bright green, just like the colour of Makoto's eyes and like his shell it shined everything Haru moved his hand.

'Yes, this is the shell.' Haru thought to himself, before turning to face Makoto still on his knees.

Haru stared up at Makoto's confused face, the shell gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Makoto, there is something I need to say." Haru said, slowly standing so he could be face to face with Makoto.

Makoto looked even more confused, "What is it Haru, you look so serious."

Haru took a deep breath, 'Could you please put out your left hand."

Makoto blinked, but without question reached his left hand. With his palm facing up.

Haru then dropped the shell into Makoto's hand, "This is for you."

Makoto looked down at the shell, his face turned a bright red. "Thank you Haru, its beautiful." He closed his hand and brought it up to his chest.

Haru did not even want to look at what the image of a blushing Makoto holding the shell he had chosen close to his chest, was doing to his heart.

"Makoto, do you remember giving me a shell like that one?"

Makoto nodded, "I remember, you didn't have to give me one too you know.." He laughed nervously.

Haru shook his head, "No. I wanted to, because..."

He then took a another breath, and stared into Makoto's eyes, "It was because you gave me that shell so many years ago that I realized that I was in love with you."

He took another deep breath, his own face turning a deep red colour, "I love you Makoto, would you please be my boyfriend?"

Makoto own face, had taken on a lovely shade of red, his hands shook against his chest. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

At this site, Haru stepped forward hands reaching out to cup Makoto's face, "Makoto?"

"Yes! YES!" Makoto cried, raising his hands (dropping the shell) and griping Haru's hands. "I will be your boyfriend Haru." He sobbed then, but it was clear now that Makoto was crying tears of joy, "I love you too Haru, I have for a long time."

The smile that appeared on Haru's face at that moment, was the most beautiful smile that Makoto had ever seen his friend wear.

Haru lead closer, until his forehead was pressed against Makoto's, "I am going to kiss you now"

With that, Haru leaded in and pressed his lips against Makoto's.

Slowly as they kissed, Makoto's hands fell to Haru's shoulders and Haru's fell to around Makoto's waist, so that Haru could bring Makoto closer to him. Their kiss deepening.

The shell continued to shine as it lay awaiting in the sand. Soon the shell would find itself siting next to its brother, on a bed side night stand. Where it would remain for many years, only to be joined by a pair of rings almost ten years later.

But for now it was waiting as the two new lovers continued to kiss under the bright yellow sun.

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Free! has taken over my life. I haven't been so invested in a anime series in years, but this show shows up and boom. I find myself reading every piece of MakoHaru fanfiction I can get a hand on, my picture folder is full of pictures of my Free! boys, and I have watched all twelve episode three times each. I LOVE THIS SHOW *_*. So I decided to actually write some fanfics for it. This is only my first, as I plan to write many more. In fact I am already writing my next one, it is also a MakoHrau fic (because OTP), but it is going to be much longer. So keep a eye out.  
> Also: My beta is AssistedRealityInterface . Go give her some love.


End file.
